


A SMASH-ing Shower

by SureenInk



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureenInk/pseuds/SureenInk
Summary: An art trade with my friend Xero-J again. It's just after a Smash tournament and Palutena meets Rosalina in the shower, causing some sexy hijinks.
Relationships: Palutena (Kid Icarus)/Princess Rosalina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A SMASH-ing Shower

Rosalina sighed as she made her way through the corridors of the stadium. Just how did Mario and the others do it? Ever since she had met Mario, it had been one game, tournament, or adventure after another. There hardly ever seemed to be a break between them.

Still, she had met a few people during all of this that she enjoyed being around. Both the other princesses could be obnoxious at times, but they were also fun to hang out with. She fondly remembered a recent outgoing they had done to New Donk City. Daisy and Peach had gotten into a skirmish over who was better at a particular arcade racing game. It was only because Rosalina had stepped in and trounced both of them that the two realized how they had been fighting. Still, despite this, it had been a good time.

Rosalina stopped at the showers and stepped inside. She had just participated in a rather tough Smash Tournament and was now covered in dirt and grime. She was glad that while it was a fighting tournament, there was some sort of magic that prevented them from getting terribly hurt. Didn't keep the dirt off, though.

Rosalina grabbed her dress and pulled her arms out of the sleeves, then slipped the dress down until it fell to the ground. Her dress wasn't exactly what you'd call a strapless dress, but it did sit low on her body and expose her shoulders. While she could opt to wear a strapless bra underneath, Rosalina cared little for clothes to begin with and so cared even less for undergarments. Of course, she wore panties so as not to show anything when her opponents got a view up her dress, but her dress was snug on the chest, meaning nothing would show.

Not that Rosalina would have truly cared if anything had been visible, but Peach had protested her immodest state the first time she had joined a tournament. So, she was careful to dress in at least something covering.

As Rosalina slid her panties down, she heard someone whistle at her. She glanced up to see a literal goddess staring at her. It was Palutena. Rumors abounded about her. With her rather low-cut strapless outfit that made even Rosalina's outfit look modest, and the way she would act towards Pit, many believed she was a very loose person. Rosalina had first-hand experience with how loose Palutena was.

"Hello, Palutena," Rosalina responded.

"Looking amazing, Rosie." Palutena winked at her which made Rosalina blush.

"Y-you as well, Palutena."

"Getting a shower after today's tournament?" Palutena began to walk forward. Her hands pressed against the top of her dress and began to push it down. Like Rosalina, Palutena only wore what she needed to wear under her dress, but for Palutena, she felt that fully covering panties were just too much. Instead, a thong was best.

"Yeah." Rosalina smiled. She tried to look away, but she just couldn't refuse a good look at Palutena's body.

"Mind if I join you?" Palutena slid her thong down, giving Rosalina a full view of her body.

"You know you're welcome any time."

Palutena stepped up to Rosalina and the two looked deep into each other's eyes. She moved close and pressed her lips against Rosalina's and it took only a moment for Rosalina to join into the kiss.

No one but them knew the truth. They were secretly a couple. While Rosalina knew Peach and Daisy were open about such things, being in a relationship themselves, Rosalina had never revealed herself to them mostly out of concern that the knowledge might spread. As Peach and Daisy both also kept their own relationship secret from the two brothers they pretended to date, Rosalina didn't want hers to be anymore than a secret either.

Rosalina brought her arms up and around Palutena's neck as they moved beyond a simple kiss. As their tongues wrestled with one another, Palutena rose her hands and places them on Rosalina's breasts. It took only a moment before her hands gently began to caress Rosalina's smaller bust.

Palutena gently pressed against Rosalina, pushing her back into one of the shower stalls. The two had become so accustomed to having intimate moments here that it was almost like second nature. Without even pulling away from the kiss, Rosalina reached over and turned on the water.

The initial burst of cold water still always startled both of them, but it only lasted for a moment as the water warmed up. Palutena took this chance to not return to Rosalina's lips, but instead move down to her neck. She gently kissed and bit Rosalina's neck, sparking a soft moan from her.

Palutena only stayed there for a moment before moving down Rosalina's body and down to her breasts. As one hand lovingly fondled one breast, Palutena gently kissed Rosalina's other breast. Rosalina let out another light moan.

Palutena stayed there for some time, just enjoying Rosalina's breasts. But soon, she would move one of her hands down and press between Rosalina's legs. She began with just a gentle massage at first, but it didn't take long before Palutena's fingers searched for an entrance and soon slipped inside of her.

Rosalina moaned out loudly as she felt Palutena's fingers moving back and forth deep within her. She knew all of the spots Rosalina could not resist. As Palutena moved her hand quicker, Rosalina moaned louder and heavier.

It didn't take long for Rosalina to feel the pressure inside her body growing and soon she felt herself release. Palutena giggled as Rosalina let out one last loud moan. "You keep up those noises, and someone will find us," Palutena teased.

"B-but... it's hard not to..." Rosalina panted.

"I know." Palutena giggled. She began to kiss Rosalina's stomach and worked her way up to her breasts then lips. Palutena smiled as she pulled away. "One day we'll have a space where we can play and you can be as loud as you want."

Rosalina nodded. "One day."

Palutena smiled and took the soap from the shelf. She helped Rosalina scrub her back and Rosalina did the same for Palutena. Soon, the two had finished their shower, but not before one last intimate kiss. The towel grabbed towels and wrapped themselves up in them before grabbing their dirty clothes and parting ways.

One day, Rosalina would invite Palutena to the Comet Observatory not for battle but instead as a lover. Unfortunately, now would not be that day.


End file.
